narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Haku
|Zdjęcie=Twarz Haku.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=白 |Rōmaji=Haku |Inne nazwy= Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 256 |Polski=Agata Gawrońska |Japoński=Mayumi Asano |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 91-93Czwarty Databook, strona 136 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=9 Stycznia |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=15 |Wzrost część 1=155,9 cm |Waga część 1=43,2 kg |Klasyfikacja=Sensor, Najemny Ninja |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Lodu |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Lodu |Przynależność=Kirigakure |Partner=Zabuza Momochi |Klan=Klan Yuki |Rodzice=Matka Haku, Ojciec Haku |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=15 |Anime=9 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był mieszkańcem wioski z Kraju Wody i członkiem klanu Yuki. Po spotkaniu Zabuzy Momochiego zaczął trenować i stał się shinobim. Przeszłość thumb|left|Haku jako dziecko. Haku urodził się w małej śnieżnej miejscowości w Kraju Wody, ziemi, która cierpiała długo po zakończeniu wojny. W tej wojnie walczono z różnych stron ze sobą za pomocą ninja, z których niektórzy posiadali kekkei genkai. Po zakończeniu wojny wspomnienia z przerażających bitew nadal nękały umysły ludzi. Szybko zaczęto się bać kekkei genkai i znienawidzono ludzi nimi obdarzonych, z obawy, że ich istnienie może doprowadzić do kolejnych wojen. Rodzice Haku byli prostymi rolnikami i wiedli spokojne życie. Kochali siebie nawzajem i mieli dziecko. Niestety, wszystko się zmieniło. Matka Haku była nosicielem kekkei genkai: Uwolnienia Lodu. Ukryła ten fakt przed mężem, mając nadzieję, że miłość i pokój, który znajduje się w ich małej rodzinie będzie trwać wiecznie. Pewnego dnia Haku odkrył, że umie manipulować wodą. Zaskoczony Haku dumnie pokazał to swojej matce, która była przerażona tym, co zobaczyła. Surowo skarciła syna za pokazanie swoich zdolności, choć ze łzami w oczach przepraszała go potem. Nie wiedzieli, że ojciec Haku widział wszystko z cienia. Gdy odkrył, że jego żona i dziecko posiadają kekkei genkai, zebrał mały tłum wieśniaków. Zapłakany zabił swoją żonę. Potem próbował zabić Haku, jednak zanim to zrobił, Haku mimowolnie użył Uwolnienia Lodu i stworzył kilka dużych szpiców z lodu, które zabiły katów. thumb|Haku z Zabuzą, jako dziecko. Osierocony Haku został zmuszony do życia na mroźnych ulicach i grzebania w koszach na śmieci w celu znalezienia czegoś do jedzenia, a czasem nawet stawać do walki z dzikimi psami, które włóczyły się po ulicach. Pewnego razu spotkał on Zabuzę Momochiego, człowieka, który miał "takie same oczy" jak on. Zabuza później zapytał Haku, czy stanie się jego "bronią", co oznaczało stanie się shinobim przeznaczonym dla Zabuzy. Haku chętnie przyjął tę rolę, ze względu na cel, jaki dał mu on, i poświęcając swoje życie, stał się wszechstronnym, użytecznym narzędziem Zabuzy. Zabuza następnie przeszkolił Haku na drodze do stania się shinobi i nauczył chłopaka wszystkich technik walki, które znał. W anime, okazało się, że Haku i Zabuza spotkali Kimimaro jakiś czas po tym, jak Zabuza porzucił Kraj Wody i wyruszył z Haku. Haku sympatyzował z samotnością Kimimaro i brakiem celu, patrząc mu w oczy. Jednakże był zmuszony, przez Zabuzę, do odejścia i opuścił Kimimaro. Osobowość Haku był dobrodusznym, posłusznym i oddanym shinobi, wierząc, że człowiek staje się naprawdę silny, gdy chce kogoś chronić. Pomimo jego talentu do walki i niesamowitych zdolności, Haku nie widział potrzeby zabijania innych, unikając tego w miarę możliwości. Kiedy był zmuszony do stawienia czoła przeciwnikowi, Haku uczynił wszystko, co mógł, by uniknąć zadawania wielkich krzywd, a nawet wprowadzając ich w stan fikcyjnej śmierci, by zapobiec dalszej walce, jak to zrobił podczas walki z Sasuke. Zanim poznał Zabuzę, cierpiał, gdyż był niepotrzebny. Służył Zabuzie, bo chciał poczuć się przydatny. Wygląd thumb|left|Haku w zwyczajnym stroju. Haku mimo tego, że był mężczyzną, miał bardzo kobiecy wygląd i był postrzegany jako bardzo piękną dziewczyna, np. gdy Naruto wykrzyknął, że jest "ładniejszy od Sakury", po tym jak Haku poinformował go o fakcie, że jest mężczyzną. Haku miał długie, czarne włosy, sięgające do łopatek, bladą cerę i duże, ciemne brązowe oczy. Miał smukłą sylwetkę i był dość niski jak na swój wiek. Normalny strój shinobi Haku składał się z zielonego swetra z żółtym paskiem, dekoltem i spódnicy w tym samym kolorze, która dociera aż do kolana. Na zewnątrz nosił zielono-niebieskie, krótkie kimono z białymi krawędziami, a wokół bioder zielono-brązowe obi, z tego samego materiału, i sweter z frędzlowatym szlakiem. thumb|right|Haku przebrany za tropiciela ninja. On również nosił jasnobrązowe plutonowe sandały z paskami w tym samym kolorze, i jego kimono oraz długie paznokcie na stopach i rękach pomalowane na ciemną mięte. Kiedy nosił ten strój, długie włosy Haku były zgromadzonego wokół białego koku związane turkusowym, koralikowym sznurkiem, a dwa loki z jego włosów spadały luźno kształtując jego twarz, i włosy związane metalowymi mankietami na końcach. Haku również nosił czarny ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem jego Wioski Mgły. W bitwie zakłada na sobie maskę tropicieli ninja zasłaniającą ochraniacz na czoło Wioski Mgły, białą cienką maską, zakrzywionymi otworami ocznymi i czerwonymi wzorami w miejscu jamy ustnej, a także symbol Kirigakure na czole. Kiedy Haku nie znajdował się w walce, będąc tak widocznym, gdy spotkał Naruto podczas zbierania ziół w lesie, wyglądem był bardzo kobiecy. Miał długie włosy, luźno ubrane w różową koszulkę bez rękawów, krótko cięte kimono, które rozchodzi się do kostek z bladymi czerwonymi krawędziami i zdobione małymi spiralami koloru śliwkowego. Wokół bioder miał proste białe obi wiązane w łuk i nosił parę jasnobrązowych sandałów z ciemnymi paskami. Aby dodać swojego kobiecego wyglądu, nosił także ciemny naszyjnik. Jako małe, bezdomne dziecko, Haku nosił duży, jasnobrązową poszarpaną koszulkę, która opadała do ramion, i parę poszarpanych spodni do kolan, jak również ciemny naszyjnik. Później, gdy zostaje zabrany przez Zabuzę, Haku nosi na sobie krótkie niebieskie kimono z jasnoniebieskimi krawędziami i ciemnoszarą spódnicą, podobną do tych, z których nosił jako shinobi, a także podobne do tych, które nosił jako młode dziecko, kiedy jego rodzice byli żywi. Umiejętności Po latach szkolenia przez Zabuzę, Haku stał się bardzo niebezpiecznym ninja na swój wiek. Według Zabuzy, Haku posiadał tak ogromny talent, że na wiele sposobów, Haku stawał się bardziej niebezpieczny niż on. Jego umiejętności i renoma były wystarczająco duże dla Kabuto Yakushiego, by wskrzesić go za pomocą Przywołania: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata, by walczyć dla Akatsuki w Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi. Prędkość thumb|right|Haku atakuje Zōriego i Warajiego, zanim mogli zareagować. Cechą określającą umiejętności w walce Haku była jego prędkość. Był bardzo szybki z jego atakami, tak bardzo że Sasuke nie mógł śledzić jego działań, dopóki nie obudził swojego Sharingana. Po tej chwili, Zabuza był w szoku, że Haku stracił swoją prędkość z Sasuke. Jego szybkość jest tak wielka, że był w stanie szybko zniwelować odstęp od Zōriego i Warajiego, a także zabrać ich mieczem, zanim ktokolwiek z nich zrozumiał co się stało. Jego szybkość wzrasta do niewiarygodnego poziomu, z wykorzystaniem swoich Demonicznych Kryształowych Luster Lodu, w której wydaje się jakby był we wszystkich lustrach na raz w jednym miejscu, podczas gdy on tylko podróżował między nimi z wyjątkową szybkością. Działało to na zasadzie, że mógł wystrzeliwać kilka senbonów z wszystkich luster, wyglądając tak jakby był dosłownie w każdym z nich. Transformacja Natury thumb|left|Haku formuje lustra z lodu. Najbardziej zauważalną mocą Haku było wykorzystanie wody i wiatru do stworzenia Uwolnienia Lodu. Jego moc kontroli lodu umożliwiła mu skorzystanie z specjalnych technik, takich jak Demoniczne Kryształowe Lustra Lodu, które otaczają cel z lustrami, tak że Haku mógł teleportować się pomiędzy atakami, nawet jeśli jego przeciwnik znajdował się w niebie. Podczas jego wspomnień z młodości w anime, Haku zaprezentował zdolność do uwolnienia dużych kolcy z lodu, kiedy miał zostać zabity przez swojego ojca. Mógł też używać wody w stylu technik, tak jak w Tysiącu Lecących Wodnych Igieł Śmierci, która powoduje, że woda na podłodze, koncentruje się na w jednym miejscu w postaci igieł. Z jego Uwolnieniem Lodu mógł tworzyć kopuły, które były zdolne do blokowania nawet wielu wybuchających notek jednocześnie. Pozostałe Umiejętności Haku posiadał bardzo dokładną wiedzę o fizjologii człowieka, dzięki dawnemu szkoleniu ANBU Zabuzy. Jego wiedza była na tyle duża, że mógł rozbroić przeciwnika z akupunkturą przez naciśnięcie jednego określonego punktu na ciele z senbon, aby spowodować natychmiastową śmierć, lub by na to wyglądało. Haku był również bardzo przenikliwym obserwatorem, jak wykazano przez sporą obserwację i umiejętności analityczne, będąc zdolnym do szybkiego określania technik lub też strategii przeciwnika. Haku miał również zdolność do wykonywania ręcznych pieczęci tylko jedną ręką, umiejętności, którą zaskoczył nawet Kakashiego. Haku również wydaje się mieć sporą wiedzę o zwierzętach, gdy był w stanie wykryć Dywizję Ataku z Zakoczenia Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, opierając na niezwykłym wzorze lotów ptaka Saia. Jak pokazano w kilku przypadkach Haku był także dość silny, mając możliwość przeniesienia ciału Zabuzy na bezpieczną odległość bez utraty prędkości lub złamania ręki Gatō prze zwykłe zaostrzenie uścisku wokół niej. Statystyki Część I Kraj Fal thumb|right|Starcie Sasuke i Haku. Kiedy Zabuza miał zostać zabity przez Kakashiego Hatake, Haku pojawia się przebrany za tropiciela ninja, odgrywając zabicie Zabuzy. Wziął ciało, a gdzie indziej, ożywił go, pozostawiając Zabuza na odpoczynek przez tydzień, po czym mógł zrewanżować się z Kakashim. W tym czasie poznał Naruto, i miał z nim rozmowę na temat ich celów w życiu i tych, na których im zależy. Podczas drugiej walki Zabuzy z Kakashim, Haku (posiadając tę samą maskę jak wtedy, gdy ocalił Zabuzę), został wysłany do walki z uczniami Kakashiego: najpierw Sasuke, a potem Naruto. Uwięził obydwóch w Demonicznych Kryształowych Lustrach Lodu i strzelał do nich igłami, męcząc ich. Kiedy wydawało się, że Sasuke umiera chroniąc od "krytycznego" trafienia (w rzeczywistości miał tylko zostać wprowadzony w stan śmierci przez Haku), Naruto, w gniewie, wykorzystuje moc Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisiego Demona zapieczętowanego w nim. Był w stanie zaatakować Haku i przebić się przez lustra, po czym zrywając maskę Haku. Poznając Haku z wcześniejszego spotkania, Naruto odzyskuje przytomność w czasie, by powstrzymać się od zabicia Haku. thumb|left|Śmierć Haku. Haku, pokonany, a tym samym nie będąc dalej przydatnym dla Zabuzy, zapytał Naruto czy go zabije. Choć niechętnie, Naruto próbował to wykonać, jeśli miałoby to uszczęśliwić Haku. Za nim Naruto mógł to zrobić, Haku poczuł, że Zabuza ma być zabity przez Kakashiego. Znajdując jeden ostateczny cel, odparował atak Naruto i poszedł do Zabuza, używając siebie jako tarczy, ochraniając go przed Cięciem Błyskawicy Kakashiego. Przed swoją śmiercią łapie rękę Kakashiego, mając nadzieję że dzięki śmierci będzie on przydatny w walce Zabuzy z jego przeciwnikiem. Zabuza podziękował mu, i próbował przebić się przez jego ciało, by zabić Kakashiego, ale Hatake był w stanie uniknąć ataku. thumb|right|Martwy Haku obok Zabuzy. Kiedy pracodawca Zabuzy, Gatō przybył wkrótce potem, zdecydował się zakończyć swoją umowę z Zabuzą, i chciał skalać ciało Haku. Choć początkowo był niewzruszony tym, Zabuza został doprowadzony do łez, gdy Naruto powiedział mu, co Haku do niego czuł. W końcowym akcie pokuty, Zabuza zabił Gatō, kosztem własnego życia. Ginąc od obrażeń otrzymanych przez ludzi Gatō, Zabuza zwrócił się do martwego Haku, i zapytał, czy może iść do tej samej krainy co on. Część II Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Haku ochrania Zabuzę. W przygotowania do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Haku zostaje wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, zanim zostaje zmobilizowany wraz z Garim, Pakurą i Toroim. Rozmawiając z Zabuzą, Haku zauważa, że ich sytuacja jest niezwykła, gdyż jego ciało szło według własnej woli, pomimo że jego umysł jest czysty. Kiedy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez Dywizję Ataku z Zaskoczenia, Haku szybko chroni zarówno siebie, jak i Zabuzę przed wybuchowymi notkami niesionymi przez atramentowe ptaki Saia. Lokalizując pozycję wroga w niebie, Haku tworzy lustro nad nimi i strzela do nich senbonem, zanim dołączył do ożywionych shinobi znajdujących się niżej. Mimowolnie szturmując uziemionego wroga, Haku zostaje przejęty przez Rocka Lee. Gdy Zabuza rozmawia z Kakashim, ten ostatni wyjawia, że Naruto stał się podziwianym shinobi od kiedy walczy z nim, na co Haku szczęśliwie zauważa, że wierzył, iż Naruto dalej się doskonalił. thumb|Haku zostaje przecięty przez Zabuzę. Po tym jak Kabuto wymazał ich świadomość, Haku prosi Kakashiego, by powstrzymał ich ponownie, jednocześnie twierdząc że zawiódł jako narzędzie Zabuzy, gdyż ten ostatni jest również martwy. Jednakże, gdy Kakashi informuje, że w rzeczywistości udało mu się i Zabuza nie postrzegał go tylko jako narzędzie, wzruszony Haku cicho dziękuje Zabuzie, zanim resztki jego świadomości znikają. Następnie Haku bezmyślnie rozpoczyna atak, zabijając kilku shinobi Trzeciej Dywizji, dopóki nie zostaje zatrzymany przez Mighta Guya i Rocka Lee. Po tym jak reszta poprzedniego pokolenia Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły została przywołana, Haku wraca do swoich luster, gdy szermierze rozpoczynają swoją cichą masakrę na polu bitwy pokrytym przez mgłę. Kabuto następnie przenosi Haku w celu przerwania próby Kakashiego w przecięciu Zabuzy, podobnie jak on zablokował Kakashiego w ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Przebity Haku wtedy ciągle trzyma Kakashiego, by Zabuza mógł zaatakować, przecinając na pół Haku w tym procesie. Ensui Nara wtedy unieruchamia Haku, który zostaje związany i zapieczętowany przez Maki, po porażce Zabuzy. Później, wraz z uwolnieniem techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, źródło światła otacza zapieczętowane ciało Haku, gdy technika miała być rozproszona i jego dusza powróciła do zaświatów. Gry Wideo Ciekawostki * Jego imię oznacza „biały”. *Mimo wczesnej śmierci i krótkiego występu w historii, Haku był stosunkowo popularną postacią w historii. Regularnie pojawia się na listach ulubionych postaci, ale wypadł z pierwszej 10 w najnowszych wyborach. *Ze względu na jego androginiczny wygląd, kult bohatera Zabuzy, i rolę w historii, niektórzy fani uważają że Haku był kobietą. Często używanego kobiecego głosu aktorki (Mayumi Asano, Susan Dalian, Mona Marshall, Carola Vazquez i Agata Gawrońska). W serbskiej wersji anime, inne postacie nawet odnoszą się do Haku jako kobiety. *W anime, Kakashi po prostu uderzył w klatkę piersiową Cięciem Błyskawicy Haku. Jednakże, w mandze, ręka Kakashiego przeszła przez jego ciało. *Haku i jego zdolność Uwolnienia Lodu miała odniesienie w Części II, kiedy Naruto poznawał różne rodzaje chakry. *Maska Haku zagrała epizod w kończącym omake'u 129 odcinka Shippūden, wraz z maską Tobiego i maską Bakiego. Pojawia się on również jako osoba obok Zabuzy, Hayate Gekko, kilkoma ninja Deszczu w 183 odcinku Shippūdena. *W 146 odcinku Naruto Shippūden, tropiciel ninja pojawia się z maską i stylem włosów podobnym do Haku. *W Prefekturze Ishikawa w Japonii, jest pokrty śniegiem, potencjalny aktywny wulkan znany jako Góra Haku. *Historia Zabuzy i Haku przypomina Orochimaru i Kimimaro. Obaj nie byli nikomu potrzebni, byli gotowi poświęcić się dla swoich mistrzów, a oni chcieli ich wykorzystać dla swoich celów(Zabuza chciał mieć krew Haku, a Orochimaru chciał ciało Kimimaro). Cytaty *(Do Gatō) „''Nie dotykaj Zabuzy swoimi brudnymi łapskami”''. (「汚い手で再不斬さんにさわるな......」, "Kitanai te de Zabuza-san ni sawaruna......")Naruto rozdział 18, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) "Gdy osoba... ma coś ważnego co chce chronić... wtedy staje się naprawdę silna" (「人は...大切な何かを守りたいと思った時に本当に強くなれる ものなんです」, "Hito ha... taisetsuna nanika o mamoritai to omotta toki ni hontō ni ''tsuyoku nareru mono nan desu''")Naruto rozdział 21, strona 11 *(Do Zabuzy) "Proszę pana… ma pan takie same oczy jak ja”. (「お兄ちゃんも...ボクと同じ目してる...」, "Onii-chan mo... boku to onaji me shiteru...")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 14 *(Do Naruto) „''Jeśli to możliwe, nie chcę Cię zabić... Nie chcę, abyś ty mnie zabili... jednak jeśli przyjdziesz po mnie... zabiję moje serce i stanę się prawdziwym Shinobi!” (「出来るなら君達を殺したくないし.........君達にボクを殺させたくもない......　けれど　君達が向かってくれなら.........ボクは　刃で心を殺し忍になりくる」, ''"Dekiru nara kimi-tachi o koroshitakunai shi......... Kimi-tachi ni boku o korosasetaku mo nai...... keredo kimi-tachi ga mukatte kure nara......... boku wa yaiba de kokoro o koroshi shinobi ni nari kuru")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15 *(Do Naruto) „''Ten most wiąże nasz los. Tu będziemy walczyć. Ja dla swoich marzeń, wy dla swoich. Proszę nie miejcie do mnie żalu.” (「この橋はそれぞれの夢へとつながる。戦いの場所。ボクは ボクの夢の為に。君達は 君達の夢の為に。恨まないで下さい」, "''Kono hashi wa sorezore no yume e to tsunagaru. Tatakai no basho. Boku ha boku no yume no tame ni. Kimi-tachi ha kimi-tachi no yume no tame ni. Uramanaide kudasai")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 15-16 *(Do Naruto) "Chcę chronić ważną dla mnie osobę... Chce służyć tej osobie. Chce walczyć za tą osobę. Chcę by marzenia tej osoby ziściły się... To jest moje marzenie" (「ボクは大切な人を護りたい...その人の為に働き、その人の為に戦い、その人の夢を叶えたい...それがボクの夢」, "Boku wa taisetsu na hito o mamoritai... Sono hito no tame ni hataraki, sono hito no tame ni tatakai, sono hito no yume o kanaetai... Sore ga boku no yume")Naruto rozdział 25, strona 16 *(Do Naruto) „''Rozumiesz to?... Nie mając marzenia… nie będąc nikomu potrzebny… Ból bycia po prostu żywym''”. (「知っていますか?夢もなく...誰からも必要とされず...ただ生きることの苦しみを」, "Shitte imasu ka? Yume mo naku... dare kara mo hitsuyō to sarezu... Tada ikiru koto no kurushimi o")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 06 *(Do Naruto) „''Zdałem sobie sprawę z najbardziej bolesnej rzeczy .... na tym świecie ... moje istnienie nie było potrzebne''". (「それが一番辛いことだと知った......自分が この世にまるで...必要とされない存在だということです」, "Sore ga ichiban tsurai koto da to shitta...... Jibun ga kono yo ni marude... hitsuyō to sarenai sonzai da to iu koto desu")Naruto rozdział 29, strona 11 Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły